The Clock Was Ticking
by cybergothXD
Summary: Will's last day on land for ten years, much to his and Elizabeth's distress. Spoilers for AWE. WillElizabeth oneshot. Rated T just to be on the safe side. Please review...would be much appreciated.


The Clock Was Ticking

Disclaimer: None of the characters or settings used are mine. If they were Will wouldn't be the captain of the Dutchman ¬¬

A/N: I haven't written for a while, exams and revision are taking their toll on me, but I saw potc 3 today and I was so upset about the ending I thought I had to write about it. It isn't amazing, but it was in my head. Any improvements suggested would be much appreciated! Oneshot.

By the time Elizabeth had stepped ashore on the island Will had walked a little way along the beach and stood straight, staring at the horizon; knowing that too soon he would vanish from this world only to return many years later. It was too cruel; but they both knew that it was a sacrifice they were both willing to make if it meant Will could still be alive.

Elizabeth slowly walked over to stand beside Will and glanced across to her husband. Tears formed in her eyes as she thought about how if only she could have realised sooner that she did truly love him then they could have had more time than this. One day wasn't enough for either of them.

Salty tears stung their cheeks as slowly they came into each other's arms, both of them willing each moment to last a lifetime but knowing that it was impossible. Will cradled Elizabeth against his body, breathing in the smell of her hair with his eyes clenched shut trying to stop tears from finding their way out of the corner of his eyes. He nearly choked as he tried to speak, to say something, anything. He could only hold her tighter as she buried her head in his shoulder.

The doomed couple clung to one another on the sand dunes of the deserted island. Rugged rocks framed the beach where the occasional bird call sounded; mournful and lonely. The sea churned and periodically spat waves over the beach, being a constant reminder of what Will's fate would soon be.

Will finally brushed his arm roughly across his face and held Elizabeth at arm's length. He had to speak to her; they didn't have enough time just to hold each other; much to their bitter regret. Being in each other's arms without any other distractions was what both of them had wanted for too long, only the way that they had got it was what neither had wanted. However they had to live with it. They had no choice but both of them were having a hard time resigning themselves to that.

"Elizabeth…" He murmured, looking into her anguish-stricken eyes. "I'm so sorry this had to happen. Just when I finally got to be with you, I managed to do this." He said bitterly, finishing with a slight smile and a mocking laugh. A single tear clung to his eyelashes, trembling precariously as Will looked at his beloved.

"This was never your fault Will. Never. You must believe that! You would be dead otherwise and that would have been even harder to live with. You have a job to do now, and I…" Elizabeth continued shakily. "I...must bear it as well as I can. It is only for ten years Will, if we are faithful for that long then there is a chance you will be released from your duties. Don't ask me how I know this; but I have to believe it Will. I have to…It's all I have." She broke down suddenly and had to closed her eyes and try to regain some control over herself.

"Then I pray that that's true. Of course I will remain faithful, I've never loved anyone but you. We have this day; this one day so we must make the most of it" Will said; trying to sound decisive and putting on a brave face. He slowly brought his hand up to Elizabeth's face and slowly stroked the skin on her cheek, looking at her with love burning in his eyes.

Elizabeth sighed and leant slightly into his hand, closing her eyes again briefly as she savoured the effect that simple touch had on her.

"I love you Will. I know I don't say it that much, but I do. I always have, but unfortunately I haven't always realised it. I love you…so, so much" Elizabeth whispered, meaning every word she said.

Will answered by leaning close to her and kissing her slowly and gently. But quickly this became much more heated and passionate; they were fighting time itself. They drew each other closer and ended up half sitting and half lying in the soft sand; breathing heavily.

Elizabeth willed the tears away and to concentrate on the moment, on loving and savouring every moment she had left with Will.

"I love you too, more than you'll ever realise. I will come back for you and one day we will be together properly again, I promise you. Don't ever give up on me Elizabeth. I love you…" Will spoke breathily and urgently in her ear and the smile he got in reply and the look in her eyes were answer enough.

They were the last words that were spoken for a long while. Meanwhile time was too quickly ticking away, no matter how much the two lovers refused to look at the glowing orb in the sky gradually sinking lower and lower in the sky. The clock was ticking.


End file.
